


East wind is coming

by thefrog (larana)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood, Holmes Brothers, east wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/thefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock, where did you hide my book?"<br/>[...]<br/>"If you don't tell me I'll have to call the east wind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	East wind is coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> This is my very first attempt to write something in english on my own, with no extra help. It's just a little story and it's not beta-readed, so if you see something's wrong, please let me know!

"Sherlock, where did you hide my book?"

But Sherlock smiles a crooked little smile and swings a little on the tip of his shoes, as if he was a little bird ready to fly away if the cat comes too close. That is his latest favourite game: taking Mycroft's things and hide them in the big manor. It's just another way to get the attention of an elder brother who is growing up too fast for his taste. Now that he is finally able to run and talk he disperately needs somebody to fill up his time with. He does not care if his brother disagrees with his own desires; that is no longer a problem because he has found out that he can obtain everything he wants with the right amount of stubbornness. And besides, hiding things works fine better than screams and tantrums.

"If you don't tell me I'll have to call the east wind."

Sherlock frowns a little. He has never heard about that wind, nor he has never known that Mycroft was able to call it. That new ability of his brother almost makes him be afraid of Mycroft. Unconsciously, Sherlock takes a step back while he begs his brother to tell him that story.

"It's a terrible force, Sherlock," Mycroft whispers and his voice almost sound like a draught while the glass of the windows behind him shakes, as if the wind was proving his words. "It destroys every thing on his path and takes away every person who not deserve to be on the earth. Murderers, thiefs, cheats... little brothers who hide things," he adds and he looks so sad that Sherlock jumps. He doesn't want Mycroft to call the east wind, he doesn't want to be taken away.

"Don't you want to be taken away by the east wind, Sherlock, do you?" he asks, echoing Sherlock's thoughts. The little boy denies and shakes his head. His curly hair bounces on his forehead. Of course he doesn't want to be taken away!

"So give me my book back and swear that you won't hide my things ever again," Mycroft says, "or..." He moves towards the window and lays his hand on the handle. Sherlock's green eyes are wide open as they follow Mycroft's fingers which move to open the window. Sherlock holds his breath.

"I swear!" he shouts out. "I swear! I swear!"

Mycroft waits just for a moment, then the handle goes back in its place. The east wind shakes the glass of the window, as if it was furious about Mycroft choice. Sherlock runs away, because if the wind can't see him, it can't catch him.

Mycroft looks at the door and rolls his eyes, waiting for Sherlock to come back with his book.


End file.
